Cold heart of flames (Natsu x OC)
by skywing8
Summary: Reia is a master of both ice make magic and ice dragon slayer magic. But she has one problem- her heart is so cold that no one can seem to melt it. That until her rival, natsu, gives it a shot. (I do not own this image, I do not own fairy tail or its characters. Rated T for language and gray's obsessive stripping.)
1. Chapter 1

"Ice make- lance!" I yelled, stabbing through multiple vulcans. My partner, Gray, was impressed. We were in the snowy north mountains of magnolia, but us both being ice wizards, we were fine. I brushed my snow white hair out of my face, and grabbed my coat, which flew off in battle. My cold blue eyes met his, and I nodded.

"This gem we're supposed to look for.. Where is it?" I asked.

"Umm.." he starts, rubbing the back of his head. I scoffed and snatched the paper in his hand.

"In this cave... Maybe that's why there was a bunch of vulcans" I said, "let's go" I walked to the back of the cave. As soon as I passed the archway to the crystal pathway, a wall of ice separated Gray and I.

"Shit!" I yelled. Gray banged on it.

"Hey! Reia!" Gray asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go on ahead. You.. Try to break through."

"Got it." He nodded.

"And- put your shirt on please."

"Oh crap!" He yelled as I rolled my eyes and walked through this beautiful path. The crystals shone blue and green and reminded me of home. You see, I wasn't raised by normal humans, I was raised by a dragon by the name of Iceia. I mastered both ice dragon slaying, and ice make magic. After I was abandoned by her, I was raised by this woman named Ur, along with my brother Lyon and Gray. Then I joined fairy tail a few days after gray, when this girl named erza found me. I saw the gem, the dragon's tooth. I reached for it, and I was then pinned down by a huge hand.

"What the Hell?" I yelled. It was a Vulcan, but he was larger and had a headpiece on with gems all over it.

"Pretty girl.. You make nice toy."

"Get off of her! Ice make- cannon!" Gray yelled, knocking him off of me.

"Thanks" I said as he helped me up.

"Don't thank me yet. " he said as the Vulcan got up.

"Gray. That gem over there is a fake. The real one is on his head.." I muttered. He nodded and whispered his plan in my ear. I didn't like it, but he picked me up anyways. He threw me at the Vulcan's head, and I dropped kicked him. He fell and I grabbed the gem off his head. The Vulcan then turned into..

"The mayor's son?!" Gray exclaimed. I nodded.

"The mayor believed that the gem will bring his son back. I guess.. It kinda did. Grab the kid and lets go." I said as we headed down the mountain. We made it to the small village at the base, people cheering.

"Thanks a million, fairies!" The mayor yelled. Gray returned the mayor's son to him, and we got our reward. 2000 jewels. I was happy to take the money and we were headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the guild, people smiling at me, greeting me.

"Hey, ice princess!" The all familiar voice of natsu yelled, running to me.

"What is it? I just got home." I sighed, sitting at the bar across from Mira, who gave me a drink. As soon as he reached me, I stood and hit him with the stool I was sitting on, causing him to fly into a table. He got up.

"Now you pissed me off. " he growled, attacking me. I dodged his attacks, kicking him and causing him to fly to the ground again. I cracked my knuckles.

"Had enough, flame breath?" I taunted.

"No, I'm just warming up." he smiled, getting up.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" He yelled, I barely had time to jump out of the way as his fist was covered in flames.

"Ice dragon's cold fist!" I yelled in return, our fists meeting and dispelling the magic. We kept fighting, kicking and punching each other

"Hey now! No man hits a lady!" Elfman yelled, we both turned to him and punched him, causing him to fly.

"Butt out!" we yelled at the same time, giving each other death glares before continuing to fight.

"Enough!" Erza yelled, stopping us.

"He started it!" I complained.

"But I am ending it! I am very tired, and I must return to resting. Now knock it off!" She yelled, going back to where she sat. I huffed, going to my seat as well

"Ice queen." He muttered

"flame-brain" I muttered back.

"What'd you say?!" We yelled at each other.

"Knock it off you two!" Cana yelled this time. I growled, going back to my water. Erza then stood, walking to us.

"Gray, natsu, I have a request for you."

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, dusting off his jacket.

"Meet me at the train station in the morning. I'll give you details then. Reia, if you don't mind coming along, I would love you to join." She smiled at me. I punched my hand.

"More action sounds good to me."

We ran into the station, trying to prevent eragor from using lullaby to kill millions of people. His lackeys surrounded us as eragor took off.

"Natsu, Gray. Go after him!" She yelled, they running after him. I cracked my knuckles.

"Let's kick some ass." I smirked.

"Three little girls? This'll be easy." One of them said as I attacked, creating an ice floor. Erza then used her requip magic to transform her armor into heaven's wheel; using millions of swords to take them down. I smiled as the men were passed out on the floor, I nudging them with my boot.

"I'll go find those idiots." I said, running after them. I found Gray, who just finished beating up some guy.

"Hey. Nice work." I smiled.

"Thanks. Let's find that flame brain." He said, we looking for Natsu. When we arrived, Erza was stopping him from beating up the guy he was fighting.

"He's the only one who can stop the wind barrier!" Erza exclaimed as the guy chuckled.

"I will never help you flies." He said as I made a ice sword and threw him up on the wall.

"You will or I will personally kick your butt." I snapped, but that's when there was a knife poking through his stomach. He fell on me, a guy behind him was holding a knife. He used his magic to go into the wall.

"Son of a-" I began, running my hand through my hair. Gray picked up the injured man, all of us heading outside. Well, we would've headed outside, but there was a huge wind barrier.

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled, trying to get through the barrier. It was hurting him, and I ran up and stopped him.

"Knock it off, Natsu!" I yelled, pulling him away.

"But we have to stop eragor!"

"We will. Now calm down." I told him.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled out of nowhere, she facing him.

"What is it?"

"here." He brought out a celestial spirit key.

"Where'd you get that?!" She exclaimed.

"Virgo told me to give it to you. Duke everlue apparently dropped it."

"Gimme that." She snatched it, and called apon the spirit. A pink haired maid came out, and Lucy told her to dig a hole so we can get out. We climbed our way out, and I sighed.

"Eragor must be halfway to clover right now. We have to stop him." I said, and Natsu looked at happy, happy growing wings and taking off with natsu.

"Well then. All of you, in the magic carriage." Erza ordered, we all getting in and taking off to stop Eragor.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived at the bridge, half it was destroyed. Eragor was passed out, with the lullaby flute next to him. Natsu walked up, without his best.

"Put a shirt on,lizard." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Gimme yours."

"No way." I said.

"No." The guy with us said, walking to Eragor. He then flashed an evil grin and grabbed the flute, taking off in our magic carriage.

"Son of a-" I began.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled.

We almost made it in time, Master Makorov stopped the guy from playing the flute. As soon as the guy dropped the flute, natsu ran to him.

"Gramps!"

"What are you kids doing here?!" He exclaimed.

"Long story." I sighed.

"Yes a very long story." Erza agreed, but before she could explain, the flute began to rise and a creepy voice began to speak.

 **"Fools. You think you can defeat me?!"** It asked, a giant monster appearing out of the smoke the flute created.

"Let's kick some butt." Natsu said, running to it.

"Natsu!" I began, but he was determined. I sighed.

"He can't defeat that thing on his own."

Gray said.

"Gray's right. Let's go!" I yelled, running after it. Erza and Gray ran after me, we all attacking it.

"Ice make-" Gray and I began, natsu begining his fire attack.

"Lance!" Our ice and his fire attack mixed, creating a cyclone of red and blue. It knocked the creature over, Erza delivering the final blow so it collapsed on the clover meeting hall. A huge impact shook the whole area, everything around us getting knocked over. When the dust cleared, natsu turned to me. We high-fived, he smiling like a doof. Then we turned to see the damage.

"Oh crap."

The next day I walked to the guild hall, a huge crowd blocking the entrance. Then I remembered that today was erza's and natsu's fight. I watched as Master started the fight, Erza requiping her flame empress armor. Yup, this was going to be a quick fight. Natsu shot flames at her, she easily dodging him. They exchanged blows for awhile, and then a frog person in robes walked up and stopped.

"That's enough. I have come from the magic council to arrest Erza Scarlet. "

"Erza?!" I yelled, Erza going back to her normal armor. She was taken without a word, no one fighting it. Except for Natsu. He stormed off, I was wondering what he was thinking. We all then returned inside the guild hall, awaiting for what was to happen. I sat at the table with Lucy, Gray, and Happy.

"This is ridiculous!" Lucy exclaimed, "I'm going to clover to give my testimony!"

"It won't matter. That's how the magic council does it."

"But-" she began, but then sat down.

"Let me out!" natsu yelled, he being a tiny lizard in a upside down cup. Makao transformed Natsu because he tried to escape.

"Do you want to be let out?" Master asked, natsu becoming silent.

"Nice try." I smirked as Master turned the Lizard into his true form.

"Makao?!" Everyone exclaimed except me, who was laughing.

"What's so funny, Reia?" Cana asked.

"I wish I could see the look on the council's face when natsu busts in their meeting." I smiled.

"You were in on this?" Mira asked.

"What? No." I said, "you can't stop him though." I shrugged.

"Reia is right. I believe the only thing we can do is wait." Master said. So that's what we did.


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting took forever, but finally natsu busted through the guild, yelling and running around.

"Oh yeah! Erza, we never finished our fight!"

"Not now, Natsu." Erza sighed.

"Here I come!" Natsu yelled, running at her. In a split second, erza grabbed a leg off the table and smacked natsu with it. He flew into the table I was sitting at.

"Seriously?" I sighed.

"Haha! Get your butt kicked again, natsu?" The familiar voice of Laxus rang out.

"Oh great." I muttered.

"Hey laxus. Fight me!" Natsu yelled, jumping up.

"Why? You can't beat me, even the weak Erza beat you."

"What did you just call me?" Erza growled.

"Well come down here and I'll prove it!"

"Come up here." Laxus smirked. Natsu was about to jump up there, but the giant fist of Master stopped him.

"You can't go up to the second floor. Not yet." Master said.

"Oh, I think you made him mad." Laxus taunted.

"Go buzz off." I growled at him.

"You protecting your boyfriend? How cute, Reia." He said to me. My face got hot, then I threw a chair at Laxus.

"Fuck off." I said before leaving.

 _Lucy_

Reia left in a huff, and I went to follow her. But Gray stopped me.

"It's best to let her be alone. Her anger is dangerous."

"She won't hurt me." I said, walking off. I found her sitting on the edge of the canal, her feet dangling above the water. She was staring at her hand, making a snowflake appear.

"Hey." I said, sitting beside her. I've only known Reia for a week, but it felt like forever. She didn't answer, the snowflake turning into a ice crystal before she closed her hand.

"Reia, why'd you run off?" I asked.

"My emotions are dangerous." She told me, her ice blue eyes staring into mine.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Mira. I can't get too close to a person. They'll end up hurt." She sighed, getting up and walking away, I heading back to the guild. I found Mira, determined to know what Reia meant.

"Sorry about Reia, Lucy. She can get a little angry."

"She told me that her emotions are dangerous. Why?"

"It started awhile ago, actually. Reia just joined the guild. She was 14. Natsu decided to get close to her, trying to become friends. But then he began to hang out with lisanna, and reia got mad. One day she lost it, turning the guild into an Ice rink. She even left for a year, coming back with Gray."

"I see." I said, looking over where Natsu was talking to happy. Did Reia like Natsu?

 _Reia_

I sat in my apartment, trying to push away the feelings I had for Natsu. Sure, it was getting to be mating season soon, and for dragon slayers: it's complete hell. Especially since I can't escape to the mountains like I wanted to. A knock on my door startled me, I answering it.

"Hey, Reia! Can I come in?" The Loud and exicted voice of Natsu asked. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Sure." Curse my niceness. He was all smiles, happy flying in behind him. I sat on my chair, he sitting on the couch across from me.

"So... I had a great idea." He began, and I was dreading what it was.

"Go on." I said, intrigued.

"I kinda already stole it, but..." He pulled out an S class quest paper.

"Are you nuts?!" I exclaimed, standing.

"No. I'm a genius. If we complete this quest, Gramps will have no choice but to make us S Class wizards!"

"I'm already S Class, idoit. But I want absolutely no part in whatever you're cooking up. Ask Lucy, she's across the hall." I said, pushing him out. Gosh, even touching him made my feelings for him grow.

"Okay, Okay. I get it. But if you change your mind-"

"I won't"

"Let me know. We'll be gone in the morning. " he smirked, leaving. I closed the door, sitting on my couch again and not moving from that spot.


	5. Chapter 5

_Reia_

I jumped onto the sand, dusting off my pants. I arrived at Galuna island, where my brother asked me to help him. I paid the man who ferried me over here, and shouldered my backpack. I walked to the temple, stopping when I felt I was being watched. Three figures jumped from the bushes. Two boys and one girl.

"Toby. Sherry. Yuka." I said to them. I met them before at a guild called lamia scales.

"Reia Vestia. He's been waiting for you." Yuka said.

"Who?"

"The ice emperor." Sherry smiled.

 _Lucy_

"Why did I get dragged into this?" I asked Natsu as we were walking to the ruins. It was our second day here, and already we were met with a dangerous task: to destroy the moon. The purple light came from the temple, where we were headed right now.

"Because Reia told me no." Natsu shrugged.

"You asked Reia?" Gray asked, incredulous.

"Sure did. But she didn't want any part of it." Natsu said.

"Why do you always try and drag her into trouble?" Gray asked, sighing as well.

"Trouble finds me. She's the one dragging me out of it."

"Why does she put up with you?" Gray scoffed.

"What do you mean by that?!" Natsu growled.

"Maybe Reia wants Nothing to do with you!"

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled.

"Guys!" I yelled over their bickering, I hearing a thundering sound. We all tturned, a giant rat loomed over us.

"Run!" Happy yelled, we more than happy to oblige. Gray eventually made an ice floor to make it slip, we heading inside the temple. Not even a moment later we fell through the collapsing floor, landing in some sort of cavern.

"Good going flame-head." Gray said.

"Shut it, Frezzer." Natsu scoffed in return.

"Enough you two! Let's find where this leads." I said, walking off. I could still hear Gray and Natsu bickering at each other behind me, still about Reia. Then I stopped when I saw a giant creature incased in ice.

"Gray?" I asked nervously, backing away.

"No way!" Gray yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's... Deliora." He answered.

"Who's Deliora?" I asked, we hearing voices coming from the other side of the cavern. I grabbed them and hid.

"I told you I heard voices, Yuka." A guy with orange hair and ears told a guy with purple hair.

"Toby. I heard them too. But there's no one here." The purple hair guy sighed.

"Listen, you two. If we don't find the intruders, Ice Emperor will be upset." A girl with pink hair walked behind them.

"Sherry. There's no intruder." Yuka sighed.

"What are you idoits doing down here?" A familar voice rang out. We looked over to the owner of the voice, it being a figure in a light blue and white cape with the hood covering their face.

"Ice emperess!" Yuka exclaimed.

"We heard intruders, so-"

"I'll investigate it. You three go upstairs and prepare. My brother hates waiting." She said.

"Right!" All three said at the same time, walking off. As soon as they walked off, the girl in the cloak pulled down her hood, revealing her to be-

"Reia." Gray whispered.


End file.
